Mi segunda vida
by LeonGry
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si Hermione no es la chica que el mundo cree? "nunca se han preguntado lo fácil que el ser humano puede sucumbir a lo prohibido, a lo incorrecto, yo la mujer más intachable de mi generación, la salvadora del mundo mágico cayendo tan bajo, me da vergüenza." Femslash


Era de las personas que tienen planeado cada detalle de su vida, sin embargo, después de la guerra mágica esto cambió, aun así, por mi mente nunca pasó encontrarme en esta situación, jamás imaginé que yo sería capaz de hacer lo que estoy haciendo y es que no entiendo en qué momento yo termine hundida en esta situación. Hace unos años entendí que el problema no era Ron, ni ninguno de mis muchos pretendientes, era yo, podemos decir que tengo un gusto diferente, un gusto que al principio me asusto, pero me di cuenta que nada me daba más miedo que vivir mi vida no siendo yo, así que lo acepte, acepte mi cruda realidad, era Homosexual, en ese entonces pensé que eso sería lo más relevante de mi vida, pero que equivocada estaba, eso no lo era. Quisiera estar narrando una hermosa historia de amor con final feliz, pero las lágrimas en mi rostro no mienten, nunca se han preguntado lo fácil que el ser humano puede sucumbir a lo prohibido, a lo incorrecto, yo la mujer más intachable de mi generación, la salvadora del mundo mágico cayendo tan bajo, me da vergüenza.

Para ser sincera no me di cuenta en que momento paso todo, conocí al amor de mi vida de la manera más sarcástica, dicen que del amor al odio hay un paso, yo lo crucé, ella era totalmente mi polo opuesto, fría, sarcástica, arrogante, una sedienta ambiciosa, hermosa, con ese cabello oscuro como la misma noche, con una sonrisa radiante y de superioridad, con esos zafiros negros en los que me pierdo, simplemente una diosa, eh perdón me desvié del tema, como iba diciendo una insoportable serpiente, una Slytherin, sangre pura y engreída, si, toda una Pansy Parkinson, no puedo negar que al principio fue una relación un poco extraña, pero termine perdidamente enamorada de ella, detrás de esa máscara de frialdad, hay una niña berrinchuda y chineada que solo quiere que la amen, una mujer llena de pasión y entrega, que ha dado todo de sí para hacerme feliz, y la amo, la amo de una manera tan intensa, muero por ella, por esos besos llenos de amor, sus caricias entre las sábanas y su aroma, aquí la tengo entre mis brazos después de hacer amor, totalmente dormida y exhausta, pues claro estos meses han sido algo difíciles, no es fácil atender a un bebé de apenas un año de vida, y qué decir de ese hermoso retoño que descansa en su cuna, es mi vida entera, mi mayor bendición, aún recuerdo el miedo que sentí la primera vez que lo tuve entre mis brazos,

El sonido de mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos, veo el identificar de la llamada y no me lo puedo creer, no puedo entender porque me levanto rápidamente, salgo a la azotea y contesto llamada. Volteo con nerviosismo donde se encuentra mi esposa.

-Hola- contesto y no puedo evitar la sonrisa que surge en mi rostro al escuchar la contestación al otro lado de la línea.

-Te necesito- contesta sensualmente, e inconscientemente me muerdo el labio.

Escucho cómo termina la llamada y no puedo evitar el sentirme la peor persona del mundo, mientras me ducho y cambio de ropa, al salir encuentro aún a mi esposa profundamente dormida, muero de coraje saber que cual pez me trague el anzuelo y termine en esta situación, deposito un beso en su frente, y tomó las llaves de mi moto y salgo de ahí, se cuánto odia que use esa máquina infernal como ella la llama, pero el aire contra mi cara me calma, ya saben nunca me lleve bien con las escobas.

Llegó a una casa peculiar pero sumamente hermosa, siempre me ha gustado la tranquilidad que me embarga el aire fresco que se siente por aquí, a lo lejos puedo visualizar la madriguera, apenas pisó un pie en el suelo, me toman de mi chaqueta, y siento unos dulces labios contra los míos, es inevitable y respondo a ellos, aún recuerdo la primera vez que los roce.

 ************Flashback**************

 _ **Desde hace un tiempo que no dejo de pensar, desde que llegó con esa mirada soñadora a decirme que necesitaba ayuda para entrar al ministerio, verla todos los días a mi lado me está causando alucinaciones, porque siento que cada que me acerco mucho ella se sonroja, creo que cuando hago comentarios sutiles de que me gusta la ropa que usa, por ejemplo, aquella falda blanca, la usa más seguido y que me hace perder la cordura. No sé si fue el verla llegar con esa bendita falta, o el perfume a flores que irradiaba de ella, o el hecho de que llevo ya dos vasos de whisky de fuego, pero no pude evitar lo que sucedió.**_

 _ **-Hola preciosa, ¿cómo estas hoy? -pregunte acercándome a ella**_

 _ **-Ho…Hola…bien y tú- respondió con nerviosismo**_

 _ **-Te extrañe, ¿sabes? – dije mientras poco a poco la acorralaba contra la pared. Y la tome de la cintura, la tenía entre mis brazos y la abracé pegándola a mi todo lo que podía, mientras ella, temblaba entre mis brazos.**_

 _ **-Me gusta abrazarte- susurre en su oído. Sentí como me abrazaba y se pegaba más mí, como si fuera posible**_

 _ **-Yo también te extrañe- susurro muy suave, no sé si tenía o no intención de que la escuchara, pero lo hice, luego susurro un poco más fuerte -Me gusta estar entre tus brazos.**_

 _ **Sus respuestas provocaron que las palabras salieran de mi boca, sin pensarlo.**_

 _ **-Podría pasar horas viendo tu sonrisa, es increíble que nadie vea lo maravillosa y hermosa que eres- susurré mientras me alejaba, un poco, solo lo suficiente para acariciar su rostro.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué tiene mi sonrisa de especial? - preguntó cerrando los ojos**_

 _ **\- Entre las mayores tinieblas sería capaz de alumbrar**_ _ **-**_ _ **conteste**_

 _ **-Suena todo tan real. – contestó casi inaudible, parecía como si se lo estuviera diciendo a si misma.**_

 _ **-no es un sueño, preciosa, solo que ahora no entiendo bien que me pasa- continúe- he estado pensando mucho últimamente y es extraño, sé que no es correcto, pero te pienso- dije**_

 _ **te añoro- susurro contra sus labios y la bese, no entiendo el porqué, pero la bese, y ella a mí, y fue fabuloso, se pega contra mí, y me besa apasionadamente de vuelta, como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Cuando el beso se acabó ella se alejó de mí y se dio vuelta y mirando a la nada dijo: -Esto no es correcto lo sabes.**_

 _ **-lo sé, y lo entiendo más de lo piensas, solo que mi corazón no lo entiende.**_

 _ **\- Soy masoquista- dijo -fue un error- susurraba una y otra vez mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la mi oficina.**_

 _ **La tomé de los hombros, e hice que parara y me mirara a los ojos.**_

 _ **-no puedes negar que sientes algo cuando estoy cerca de ti, cuando tan solo rozo tu mano, o me pierdo en tu mirada, que añoras tanto volver a sentir mis labios, aunque sigas diciendo que fue un error**_

 _ **-A veces pienso que sólo quieres hacer que crezca tu orgullo-dijo y miró a la nada -Si, no puedo negar que me intimida tu perfecta presencia, pero en todo esto la única que sufre soy yo- esto lo dijo mirándome a los ojos, con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro**_

 _ **-no eres la única, yo sufro, me enloquece tenerte cerca y no poder hacer lo que tanto deseo, amarte y protegerte, perderme en tu aroma y alejar todo mal de ti- dije mientras con mis dedos limpia el rastro de sus lágrimas, y la volvía a besar apasionadamente, mientras mis manos se perdían, en ese rubio cabello.**_

 ************Fin flashback**************

Como era de esperarse terminé haciéndola mía, como cada vez que la veo, y ahora está perdida en su mundo mientras yo me pregunto en qué momento esto me consumio, se que ella no es totalmente feliz a mi lado, y que guarda la esperanza de que las cosas cambien, pero ella es tan comprensible que prefiere callar, y amarme, se que soy egoísta, al enamorarme de dos ángeles al mismo tiempo, y se que es mi mas grande error, una dulce tortura pero mi corazón no entiende. De pronto siento que ella me mira y le devuelvo la mirada se que quiere decirme algo pero no lo hace, algo se lo impide.

-Dime… ¿Que pasa mi Moon?- dije

-¿Por que no estás sólo conmigo?-dice suavemente sin mirarme. -No te entiendo realmente-.

Miro al cielo, amo el hechizo que hice para ella, para que admirara las estrellas y esa Luna que tanto me cautiva y me recuerda a ella, volteo mi vista a mi Luna, totalmente desnuda y mirándome con expectación, esperando mi respuesta. Vuelvo mi vista a las estrellas y respondo: -no es fácil dejar una relación de años, me siento atada a ella, y la quiero, pero tú, tú eres diferente me haces sentir viva.

-¿De qué forma la quieres a ella? ¿Me amas?- responde con una sonrisa falsa

La tomo entre mis brazos y la subo a mi regazo, y acaricio su cabello, miro esos ojos azules tan puros, llenos de inocencia, acaricio su rostro y beso su nariz, y ella no puede evitar reír suavemente y digo: - me gustas, me encantas, puedo hallar en ti mucho de lo que anhelo, porque negar tus besos me encantan, tu sabor, tu calor y esa sonrisa soñadora, me he enamorado como un loca de ti, no puedo negarlo me da terror perderte.-veo que recupera poco a poco su sonrisa y continuó - si quieres saber si te amo, solo mirame, mira mi desesperación por verte, por volver a comerte a besos- la acerco a mi y la beso lentamente.

Nos sobresaltó el sonido de mi celular, y vi el nombre de Pansy, di vuelta al teléfono, y lo ignore y la pegue mas a mi.

-Que complicado se a vuelto amarte- susurra contra mis labios. Me robo un pequeño beso y dijo: -Contesta la primer pregunta.

Siempre temí que me preguntara eso, me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y respondí:

-Es la madre de mi hijo, y sabes que es mi adoración, cómo no querer a la mujer que me dio mi mayor bendición... se que todo esto es dificil, pero es aun mas dificil para mi esto me esta matando. Mi corazon no entiende el daño que hace, solo quiero una oportunidad, dame la oportunidad de ser quien te haga feliz, de conquistar tu cuerpo y corazón cada día, dame una oportunidad de darte todo de mi.

-Será difícil. Pero yo te amo, y no sé de qué manera decirte que no, tampoco sé cómo decir que sí. Es tan difícil saber que te amo pero estás conmigo y con ella- dijo

Luna siempre ha sido de las personas que se pierden en su mundo, soñando, y verla hablando tan seriamente me esta carcomiendo el alma y esa declaración, lo sospechaba pero oírlo de ella es aún más significativo, y no puedo evitar que la pregunta surja de mis labios en un susurro apenas audible. -¿me amas? ¿desde cuándo?- dije y veo como bajas la cabeza y empiezas a jugar con la sábana y continuó preguntando: -porque no lo habías dicho antes, hace tanto quería saberlo, dame una oportunidad prometo que no te defraudare, no te lastimare

-Para no hacer crecer tu ego. -dice medio en broma y medio en serio… y termina diciendo: -Me lastima que estés con ella.

-no es ego, moriria sin ti-replicó- déjame besarte y resolvere tus dudas, dame una oportunidad, una noche, de demostrarte que soy capaz de amarte, de hacerte feliz

Y por primera vez desde que esto comenzó pasó una noche entera con ella, despierto y la veo entre mis brazos, respirando lentamente, mientras su cabello rubio cubre la cama, y no puedo más que sentirme miserable por hacerles esto, pero es que ahora como le hago para parar esto que me está atormentando. Recuerdo una canción que lo describe "La mitad mi vida está perdida en un secreto porque mi corazón lo he repartido sin derecho una con mi apellido esperando en la casa y la otra contando los días que pasan Para volver a vernos desbordando de deseo con los labios hambrientos de comernos beso a beso la mitad de mi vida es la mentira más bella no pudiera elegir yo las amo a las dos moriría sin ellas Siento un vacío por dentro que me está consumiendo mi corazón no entiende el daño que está haciendo pero me está matando porque a las dos las quiero" , música de banda muggle, no es mi género favorito pero lo describe perfectamente. La veo despertar y no puedo evitar sonreírle y olvidarme del mundo. Son las cinco de la mañana cuando voy de regreso en mi moto hacia la casa, me terror que se me escape el nombre de Luna, o que se de cuenta del olor de mi ropa que descubra cada una de mis mentiras, nunca he faltado a dormir pero le deje una nota de que era algo urgente, Luna no acostumbra a llamar a esas horas, pero tal parece que estos últimos meses han sido algo difíciles para ella, entre el ministerio, Pansy y el bebé no he dedicado el tiempo que merece, al llegar a casa, tengo un mal presentimiento, la luz del cuarto del bebé está prendida y es muy temprano para que Pansy y Luck estén despiertos. Prendo mi celular y veo las llamadas perdidas, Pansy nunca le agrado usar el celular, decía que era un aparato muggle que solo sabe chillar, pero terminó adaptándose.

Al cruzar la puerta sé que estoy en problemas Pansy está molesta y mucho.

-Esta es hora de llegar Granger- dice, no me deja contestar y tira de mí al cuarto del bebé.

Al verlo el alma se cae al cuerpo, está con sus cachetitos colorados, y temblando mientras una medimaga, lo trata, tal parece que la idea de mojarnos al final no fue tan buena idea. Cuando la medimaga termina, Luck duerme tranquilamente. yo solo puedo tomarlo entre mis brazos y acunarlo, mientras veo que la expresión de Pansy se va suavizando. Doy un beso en la frente del pequeño y se lo pasó a Pansy, cuando ella lo hace, la abrazo por su cintura desde atrás y deposito un beso en su hombro, susurro al oído.

-Lo siento mi amor.

Siento que se relaja entre mis brazos, se recuesta a mi pecho y dice:

-Se que estabas ocupada pero cuando vi a Luck así, caí en pánico no sabía qué hacer, no había ningún medimago disponible, y Luck no paraba de llorar, yo… - no puedo continuar y sus lágrimas aparecieron, y es en estos momentos que me siento la peor basura en este mundo, me separo lentamente de ella, y tomó a Luck, lo pongo en su cuna cuidadosamente, me volteo y tomo a Pansy entre mis brazos, siempre ha sido más delgada que yo, asi que no me costo hacerlo, siento como ríe, la pongo en la cama, escribo una carta rápida y la mandó al ministerio no iré hoy, con mi varita quito mi ropa quedando solo en ropa interior y hago lo mismo con ella, me meto la cama, nos cubro con la manta, y la abrazó.

-Descansemos mi amor- susurro en su oído.

Inconscientemente doy gracias egoístamente, por otro día con ellas.


End file.
